


Request!

by zainag



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainag/pseuds/zainag





	Request!

Someone pls write about Oliver fucking Rene's tight ass in the bunker!


End file.
